


A lesson

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, implied Referenced puplic execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: After the twins were killed brutally by Krogan, Snotlouts seeks revenge and ends up at the mans mercy.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	A lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginativemind29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/gifts).



> Thanks Imaginativemind 29,for writing the beginning at sentence starter game on tumblr.
> 
> I don't know how this became so dark but I like it :D

„I'm going to make you pay for what you did!“, Snotlout cried, holding the twins necklaces in his balled fist.The identical dragon teeth were all that was left of his friends Snotlout could still recall the day the twins got them from their father, how proud they‘de been,how they‘d laughed, a sound that he would never hear again.Snotlout knew that there was nothing he could do to bring them back but he would not leave their deaths unavenged, even if it meant his own death.“O really?“ Krogan swung his halberd with a cruel laugh “I‘d like to see you try.“

Snotlout quickly put the twins necklaces around his throat as if he wanted them to give him luck. Then he ran towards Krogan while screaming his warcry and swinging his axe with both of his hands.

He knew that his chances to hurt or even kill Krogan were bad. The man was towering overhim like a mountain and in comparison to his weapon Snotlout's axe looked like a childs toy. But that did not matter to him. He would try everything to make this man, this monster pay for taking his best friends from him.

Krogan’s men were standing around them as this was Krogan’s base but they did not interfere like Krogan had ordered.Krogan was too fast for him. No matter how fast Snotlout tried to cut him, the man always dodged his axe. It was almost like he was dancing around Snotlout striking from time to time like this was a game. This only fumed Snotlout's rage and he barely managed to dodge the man's attack.

“Where are you friends Jorgenson? Are they too scared to face me after what I did to that Thorston bitch and her retarted brother?“ Krogan mocked, amused, and Snotlout was overtaken by hot, blind rage.

He only was able to see one thing: The twins as small children smiling at him after they had performed another prank. They had always been the troublemakers in their peergroup and even though all of the draogonriders were as close as siblings Snotlout had always liked the twins the most. It had been them who cheered him up after their father had shown his cruelty and them who had laughed about his humor instead of the eye rolls his other friends often made at his jokes. They both had been his best friends and Ruff may have become something more.  
Krogan had ruined all that by killing them and leaving Snotlout’s and his friends' world in pieces.

Two months he had watched Fishlegs sob.

Two months he had heard Astrid sorrowful yells from the forest.

Two months he had seen Hiccup locking himself in the forge ignoring sleep.

They were suffering just as much as he was and yet they hadn‘t been willing to avenge their fellow riders. But Snotlout was.

“HER NAME WAS RUFFNUT!“, he yelled in agony and lunged forward to cut his axe into Krogans thigh.Krogan only smiled and when he swung his halberd it finally got to taste flesh. Snotlout yelled in pain and dropped his axe when the weapon sliced over his chest.It burned like fire and Snotlout's view became blurry for a second. He stumbled backwards and Krogan striked a second time, his halberd piercing into Snotlout's upper leg.

“I know what her name was boy, for someone called Ruffnut she was very easy to kill.“Snotlout yelled in fury and fear. This was not going like he had planned. He had wanted to avenge his friends like a viking hero but he ended up at this sadist's mercy. Krogan grinned in joy.

“Should I give you a quick death like the boy or let you suffer like the girl?“Snotlout felt sobs coming up his throat. He heard Krogans mean chuckle and devastation overtook him. It wasn't just the bad situation he was in that made him cry. Krogan’s words made him remember the battle.

The battle against hunters and flyers alike that had ended with the twin’s corpses on the ground.“Do you know how good it felt when my halberd impaled your friends head? I haven't felt this much pleasure in a long time!“ Krogan mused and with an easy movement he ripped the metal out of Snotlout's leg.

Snotlout's scream was so loud he was sure his voice would be gone afterwards. His leg felt like it had been cut off. He fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably, his hand holding onto the bloodied cut that was threatening to split his leg in half. He asked himself if Tuff had felt the same pain when Krogan had impaled his skull. Snotlout had seen it happen.

He had rushed to save the twins who had been shot down by a dragonroot arrow. Hookfang was a fast dragon but Krogan’s was faster. Tuff had barely stood up when Krogan’s halberd had spun through the air, sinking deep into the back of his head.

Ruff’s scream had mixed itself with Snotlout’s and created a sound so terribly painful like the dead had suddenly crawled out of helheim. The sound had haunted Snotlout for nights and now he heard it again.Snotlout hated how weak he had reacted to Tuff's death. He should have burned Krogan alive right where he stood but instead he had hovered over the twins, frozen in shock about the loss of his stupid friend, his best friend.

“Tuff never hurt you. You fucking bastard!“ Snotlout spat out his hatred for this man making him forget his pain. He hated how Krogan talked about murdering someone with such joy. Tuff had never harmed anyone at least not seriously. He had been the most sensitive viking that Snotlout had ever known. He hadn‘t deserved to die so horribly, he hadn’t deserved to die at all.“No he didn‘t. I have to admit that but all of you so called dragonriders have kept me from finding the King of dragons and that really annoyed me.“ Krogan replied.The pain in his leg slowly numbed his senses and his chest burned but the way Krogan used a dragon as an excuse for slaughtering nineteen year olds was worse. What was wrong in this man's head?

“I-..it's..not our..fault..when...you..you ..are too sutpid ...to find lenses.“ For a moment Snotlout felt gleaming satisfaction but then Krogan’s foot stepped into his stomach and he gasped in pain.“N-No!“ Snotlout choked in panic. The pain was horrible and nausea rose in him. His view got blury and air abandoned his lungs. Krogan kept his foot on his stomach and pressed his halberd against Snotlout's throat. “You Berkians never learn your lesson do you? Wasn‘t the last one enough?“Snotlout wanted to reply, but he couldn‘t. The sharp metal on his throat reminded him too much of how it had separated Ruffs head from her shoulders. Krogan had used her as an example too and it also had been her blind rage at Krogan that had given the man the opportunity. Snotlout suddenly felt the urge to laugh at this irony. Ruff had died because she had underestimated Krogan and now Snotlout would die for the very same reason. It had been a very stupid idea to come here especially without his dragon. Snotlout had left Hookfang on Berk because he did not want to see Krogan hurting someone he loved again. Devastation gripped his heart as he realized that he also would never see his other friends again. He had wanted to give them peace by killing their friends killer but now he thought how stupid that idea had been. Krogan always had the upper hand and if his friends found out what happened to him they would only suffer more.

He felt anger rising in him at Krogan and maybe at himself. Snotlout did not want to go out like this.“If you kill me, now Hiccup will kill you.“ Snotlout said weakly as a last attempt to be defiant in front of his enemy.

Krogan looked at him for a second and then threw his head back with loud laughter.Krogan’s men laughed as well and Snotlout felt his heart sinking.“Ah. I see you haven't lost your sense of humor! Haddock couldn't even kill me when I executed the twin girl.Why should your death be any different?!“ Krogan asked and his men laughed louder.Snotlout wanted to kill them all. Krogan’s men had cheered when Krogan had beaten Ruff and they had created the fire circle around Ruff and Krogan that kept the riders from saving her.It had, in fact, been Hiccup who had flown into the circle dodging the singetail’s atacks. Snotlout had seen him attack the men that had held Ruff with his sword but Krogan’s halberd cutting his healthy leg had caused him to fall. He had tried to save Ruff and that was why Kogan’s laughter made Snotlout so angry .

Hiccup would be angry if he died but Snotlout also realized that it didn't matter. Krogan was stronger than all of them anyway and as good as taking revenge sounded, Snotlout had learned that it only led to more suffering.When Krogan suddenly took his foot off of him Snotlout was relieved. His stomach ached terribly, but despite knowing that it wouldn't work he tried to get up. His leg was hurting too much. Every movement that Snotlout made was met with protesting pain. Krogan smiled and Snotlout's spark of hope turned into frustration and fear.

“Well I had a lot of fun with you Jorgenson but now I think it's time to bring this to an end.Any last words?“ Krogan asked, his halberd touching Snoutlout’s throat again.Snotlout felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

The last time he had seen his friends he had yelled at them, had accused Hiccup of things he knew weren't true. He had said that they never loved the twins as much as he had. Now he wished he had told them how much they meant to him instead.

He loved them all.

Astrid with her tempered attitude.

  
Fishlegs who was always so soft and gentle.

Hiccup who loved Snotlout despite his mocking jokes.

He loved them and now he would never see them again.

His body was aching. The pain in his leg poured through his body in waves and the air in his lungs was thin. But his heartache was worse.

Krogan lifted his halberd, a cruel glint in his eyes.Snotlout closed his in defeat. He suddenly saw the twins in front of him, both with outstretched hands.They wanted him to join them at the table of kings and Snotlout felt a strange feeling of peace rising in him. Soon he would be able to joke and do pranks with them again forgetting the dark world that he had lived in.

His last thought before the halberd impaled his throat was the same one Ruff had yelled before the weapon had pierced into her neck.“This isn‘t your fault Hiccup.“

“This is all my fault.“ Hiccup said unable to hide the despair out of his voice

He and his friends were flying over the dark sea as fast as they could. They had hoped to catch Snotlout before he reached Krogan’s base but the two hour head start their fellow rider had made that hope become very small.

‘‘No Hiccup, it is not.You wanted to give him time alone and it always worked before when he was talking about his revenge fantasies so you couldn't have known that this time he would actually follow through with it‘‘, Fishlegs said reassuringly but Hiccup was not convinced.He should have taken Snotlout's anger more seriously instead of looking away pretending that his cousin just needed a bit more time to heal from what happened.Hiccup now realized how silly that had been. How was someone supposed to recover from seeing one of his friend's skulls getting impaled and a public execution of another friend in a matter of minutes.

Deep in his heart Hiccup knew that he himself hadn’t recovered from it but just as Snotlout had been obsessed with revenge he had worked hard on suppressing everything.

“No Fishlegs I should have stopped him when he ran out. I'm supposed to protect you all but I keep failing and now Snotlout.....might pay the price for it.“ Hiccup responded solomly. Snotlout's outburst had been very quick but his words had burned themselves into his heart.

_“No Snotlout I never said that we have to forget the twins. I just said that maybe it is time to move on from their deaths.“ Hiccup had said shocked about Snotlout's outburst._

_“Yeah right Hiccup!You think I don‘t know what's going on? You are all sitting here, talking about the weather or how nicely your leg has healed! You are talking as if everything is normal while the monster that took our friends is still out there! If you are not trying to forget them then why do you just ignore what happened ?“ Snotlout had yelled with a red face, his hand balled around the twins' necklaces._

_“He's not ignoring anything Snotlout! Hiccup just doesn't want us to fly into a suicide mission just for revenge. I know that you are upset but-“ Astrid's stern voice was cut off by Snotlout's yell._   
_“OH WELL WHEN HE WANTED TAKE REVENGE FOR VIGGO OUR SAFETY DID NOT MATTER TO HIM! HE NEVER LOVED THE TWINS THE WAY I DID! I BET YOU WERE GLAD THAT IT WAS THEM INSTEAD OF YOUR PRECIOUS ASTRID RIGHT HICCUP ?!“They all had been too shocked to respond. Hiccup's guilt had split his heart in half but he also had felt angry. He had loved the twins and Viggo’s sacrifice had not been the reason for his idea to attack Krogan. It rather had been the hunter chief’s last words that had made him to confident. But there was something else that made his guilt overwhelm him. He had asked himself if Astrid had been the one at Krogans mercy if his leg wound would have stopped him. This question had made it impossible for him to answer Snotlout but he took it as an answer. One last glare at them all and he had stormed out shoving away Fishlegs who had tried to hold him back._

_The doors of the great hall had been slammed shut behind their friend and Hiccup had winced. Astrid had wan-ted to go after him but Hiccup had stopped her. He had been too scared of what else Snotlout might accuse him of and that it was the truth. They had waited two hours acting again as if everything was normal until Snotlout's mother had come to them crying and shaking. She had told them how her husband came home angrily saying that their son had stolen his dragon and he had seen him fly off Berk. Hiccup's stomach had turned to ice in fear._

“Hiccup? Hiccup it will be alright we won't let him die.“ Astrids soft voice ripped Hiccup out of his memories.He was glad that she had brought him back. He needed to focus on the present now for Snotlout and his other friends. If he lost one more of them he knew he would break down completely. He stroked over Toothless’ scales to calm himself and prayed to the gods that Astrid was right.

“NOOOOOO, SNOTLOUT PLEASE NOOOOO.“ Fishlegs scream was the only thing Hiccup was able to hear as he stared at his cousin, his best friend's corpse.

Hiccup suddenly was overtaken by painful images.

He saw Krogan ripping his halberd out of Tuffs flesh while holding Ruff in a headlock. He saw Ruff trying to get free and Krogan pushing her away just to pull her back to him by her long braids. He heard her crying in fear when Krogan strangled her and threw her into the arms of his men.

He saw Krogan holding Ruffs head up and heard his cruel words.

_“May this be a lesson to all of you.“_

The three remaining riders landed around their fallen friend.  
The base was empty but that did not matter to them at the moment.

They all rushed to Snotlout's side and a sob escaped Hiccup's lips when he saw that Snotlout was covered in blood. His body looked too similar to how Ruffs' head had looked.There were cuts and gashes everywhere, especially on his chest and head. Red blood covered his face and blood poured out of the deep wound on his naked throat. His blue eyes stared into nothingness and Hiccup couldn‘t help but see Ruffs eyes.Hiccup hated to see him like this, beaten and used for Krogan’s sadistic games. Snotlout hadn‘t deserved to be treated like that and neither had the twins.

Hiccup felt tears streaming down his cheeks as all the sorrow finally broke out of him. After the twin’s deaths he had kept the pain inside to be strong for his other friends but now he couldn't hold it anymore. He had lost three of them. He was their leader, their friend and their protector and yet he had let them die, had watched as they were slaughtered.Sobs forced themselves up his throat and he sunk against Fishlegs chest. Fishlegs immediately reacted and pulled Hiccup into a bone crushing hug.

Fishlegs’ heart was aching with guilt as well as he thought about how he could have cared for Snotlout more. The two of them had grown closer, especially because they both had developed feelings for Ruff. Snotlout really had been a good person to talk to during the last months and Fishlegs had done his best to comfort his younger friend. He had thought that he had done his best but now it looked like he hadn't. He had always cheered Snotlout up but he had never managed to talk him out of his blind rage. He had failed him and that knowledge tore him apart.

The boys cried against each other while their dragons pressed themselves against them for comfort.Astrid was the only one who didn’t join the hug. She felt the urge to cry as well but she needed to do something first. She pressed a soft kiss on Snotlout's forehead just like she had done it to the twins. Her hand went to his eyes and slowly, shaking, she squeezed them shut.Stormfly waited close to her, ready to comfort her rider if she needed it.“He's with them in Valhalla now. He is safe...they're all safe.“ Astrid said and her voice was trembling. Hiccup had never heard her voice like that and that was why he lifted his head from Fishlegs chest to look at her. Astrid sat to his left her head lowered and hands put up to her chin.He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but as if she had been struck by lightning,Astrid shot to her feet while taking her axe that of her back.

“KROGAN! WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR EVER TOUCHING A HAIR ON OUR FRIENDS HEADS! I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES WITH MY AXE AND YOUR SCREAMS WILL BE MUSIC TO MY EARS! SHOW YOURSELF YOU SPAWN OF NIFLHEIM!“ Astrid yelled in blind fury, swinging her axe into all directions.A part of her whispered that it was pointless but sorrow and rage made her deaf for her voice of reason.She had enough.

Three of her childhood friends had been killed and she had done nothing to prevent it.She had tried to save Ruff from her horrible fate but the flyers had been too strong and she was too weak. She could have killed Krogan right after he had ended Ruffs life but Hiccup’s moans of pain, and the sight of Ruffs cut off head had stopped her. She had blamed herself for two months now and Hiccup's condition hadn’t helped.

He had acted like he was alright but Astrid had heard his screams and when she had run to the forge in early morning hours she had seen him lying on the ground, his hands fighting an invisible enemy and his voice begging the twins for forgiveness.

Astrid had tried to help him, to comfort him, but it was like she was trying to break through a wall. Hiccup had always told her lies about how he was okay and it hurt her because Hiccup had never lied to her before. She had soon realized that Krogan had not just killed her friends that day but also a part of her boyfriend that she would never get back. It had nearly destroyed her but in the last week things had gotten better and Astrid dared to hope that she could get through to him.

But now all hope was lost with Snotlout's death and she could feel Hiccup sliding further away, drowning himself in dark thoughts that she would never hear. She hated it to be so powerless.She wanted Krogan to slowly bleed out at her hands for causing her so much sorrow, so much pain.Her hand was suddenly caught in a strong hand and someone put a hand on her shoulder. “Astrid ...he is not here. He is gone and....we all saw what wanting to take vengeance leads to...please Astrid I can‘t anyone else.“ Hiccup had no idea how his voice could be so strong but maybe because he was so desperate. Astrid’s blind fury reminded him too much of Ruff attacking Krogan without a weapon or Snotlout's wish for revenge. He couldn‘t lose another person to the false desire of revenge.

Astrid realized the same thing in the same moment and all of her strength left her. She couldn‘t take on Krogan. None of them could. He had won and she was forced to stay away to protect the rest of her broken family that couldn‘t lose another member.Astrid's axe dropped to the ground and she fell on her knees.

Hiccup caught her and wrapped his arms around her. Fishlegs whose hand had been on Astrid's shoulder had long enough arms to put them around both of his friends. He was sobbing the loudest and the pain in his heart made him afraid that he would never be able to stop.

Toothless and Meatlug leaned on their riders again and this time Stormfly joined them.The dragons mourned the fallen rider aswell and their hearts ached at the thought of their dragon brother who was waiting on Berk,waiting for someone who would never return.  
“Why..why did they have to die?“ Astrid sobbed against Hiccup's shoulder and he pulled her closer.His eyes fell on his cousin who lay in front of him and an answer came to his mind.

Because I was too good. He wanted to say it but the words were stuck in his throat. Viggo’s last words might have been wrong but everything else had been the truth. Hiccup was too pure, too innocent. He had believed that he could defeat an enemy that was clearly stronger than him just because of the last words of man that clearly had misjudged him. He had trusted those words and because of them he had lost three of his best friends. He knew that it would hurt his friends if he started to blame himself again and so he stayed silent, turning his face away from Snotlout again.

He missed his cousin already just like he missed Ruff and Tuff.

He missed Tuffs stupid jokes and stories.

He missed Ruffs' sarcasm and her joking flirts.

He missed Snotlout and his mocking comments.

Hiccup had never had a sibling but their deaths felt like he lost one.

Sobbing and crying, the remaining dragonriders sat there. Holding each other as if they were scared to lose each other if they let go. They were too weak to fly back to Berk or even get up. They just wanted to stay in eachothers arms to mourn the death of yet another member of their team, their family.

Krogan couldn‘t hear their sobs but he loved to imagine them. He stood on a cliff on dragon’s edge that Johann had taken over after the riders had left.He held one of the twins necklaces in his hands while wearing the other.

Krogan smiled while he almost gently stroked over the dragontooth attached to the string. He wondered which one of the twins this had belonged to. He hoped that it was the twin girls. Her panicked heartbeat and desperate attempts to escape his grasp still filled him with joy. Krogan now understood why Drago had always executed people like that when they had raided an island. It was such a good feeling to play with people, so much fun to break them.

He already looked forward to next week when he and Johann would set sail to Berserker island. The king of dragons was there and they would take it. Haddock apparently had forgotten to take his lenses with him when he had flown back to Berk and they had been very informative.

Krogans couldn‘t wait until his halberd tasted new blood but he needed to. He wanted to give his enemies a short break, a short hope that it was over before he destroyed them.

One week and he would have the king of dragons.

One week until he could finally get rid of Johann and return to Drago in glory.

One week until he would set fire to Berserker island just like he had done to the Grimborns.

He smiled at the small dragontooth in his hands as a thought of satisfaction came to his mind.

One week until they will finally learn their lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title for this fic would be "How to murder all my favourite characters." Why do I love to make them suffer? ): 
> 
> I hope anyone who read this like it and I would love to get some feedback <3
> 
> This was my first attempt of going darker with my writing so it would be great to know if I achived it!


End file.
